I Found You
by princessamber081898
Summary: Musa's depressed. The Winx couldn't take it anymore so they arranged a little surprise for their favorite music fairy. What is it? Read and see for yourselves.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, I am back. This is my "sorry" fanfiction because I deliberately deleted " _Secrets_ " since I was a bit disappointed and I was writing out of a broken heart and I lacked inspiration. When I reread what I posted, my heart got even more broken. BTW, this is after Season 6, but Nabu is still alive here. Anyways, here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

 **I Found You**

The Winx were in Magic with the rest of the Specialists. Musa was distant until she noticed they were at the music bar. She stopped walking and when her friends noticed this, the last person she expected to encourage her about going in, approached her, sighing. It's been a year and a half since Riven left to do a little soul searching and it was breaking the other girls' hearts to watch Musa pretend that everything was okay and that she wasn't affected, so they planned a little surprise.

"Musa, I'll promise you here and now that this will be the last time we're going to enter a music bar with you. Give us this one time, okay? It's just we were worried about you because you keep on sulking and we want to at least make you forget," Stella said.

"Even for just a while," Tecna said.

"Come on," Bloom said.

"Okay, so you could stop because I know you won't until I agree," Musa said, while shrugging.

Her friends beamed at her. After all, they were just looking out for her, weren't they? But when they entered the booth was the last person she expected to see. He sat there looking at them. His magenta hair was in its usual hairstyle, he looked tired and rather apologetic. Musa missed him, her favorite hero. She couldn't help but stare so before their friends caught her, she looked away but it was too late. They were watching her reaction: whether or not she would be happy this surprise.

"You planned this all along?" Musa said. Riven stood up from his seat.

"Yup, but actually it was all Riven's idea. We all just went along," Brandon said.

"The girls agreed on this so I just let them," Riven said.

"Okay, we're going to give you some time alone. Until you're done, we'll be around Magix. Just text us, alright?" Bloom said before their friends went out of the booth one by one. Musa looked at the floor.

"Musa," Riven began, making the girl looked up at him, "I missed you. I want you to know that leaving you is the hardest thing I ever did. There were times when I would want to turn around but I'd go home failing everyone, and more importantly, failing you. I told you when we were at Earth while fighting the Wizards of the Black Circle how much you mean to me and just how much I love you."

Musa cleared her throat and asked, "Then I trust you found what you were looking for?"

"I did. I found you," Riven said.

Musa blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Before I left, I told you I'm going to look for me, Musa. And I did, I found myself in you. If it's not too late, I hope you can give me...us another chance," Riven said. He didn't move, he just stood there waiting for her answer.

Musa moved closer and kissed Riven's cheek. "Welcome back, Riven." The fairy smiled at her hero, a real smile this time.

Stella's head popped out from the doorway, "Adorable, now can we sing?" They all laughed at Stella's sudden interruption while Brandon just shook his head in amazement.

"Well, what do you know? Some things never did change," Riven whispered to her ear and she just smiled. Throughout their celebration of Riven's return and him and Musa getting back together again, Riven just held her hand and stood by her side, stealing kisses from time to time.

Layla and Nabu managed to take Riven away from her side for a while so he and Nabu can get some food and drinks.

"Imagine what would've happened if Stella didn't encourage you to come," Layla said.

"I'm actually glad she did, without threatening me to wear a dress or a skirt for a week," Musa said with a laugh.

"Stella's matchmaking and being a hopeless romantic has its good points, too," Tecna pointed out.

"Well, yeah. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have met the Specialists and be their girlfriends now, would we?" Flora said.

Bloom just laughed it off while Stella sang with Brandon. They had fun, but it was already time to go back to Alfea and go on with their lives. _But_ , Musa thought, _this wouldn't be the last time_.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So did you guys like it or hate it? Let me know which by reviewing.**

 **~princessamber081898**


End file.
